In a general system control technique using a control policy, a test environment that is as close as possible to a production environment is built, the control policy of a production environment is determined based on the evaluation result using the test environment, and the control policy is applied to the production environment, thereby achieving system control. According to such a method, although a test environment is prepared assuming a usage pattern of the system at the time of a production, the test environment is different from the usage pattern during production, and accordingly, an accurate test may not be performed. An example of a system for solving such a problem is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
In the system disclosed in Patent Document 1, a load that is based on a measured access pattern in a time period during which the access frequency to a server is low is applied to the server while the access frequency is increased. Then, the access frequency and a performance value of the server are monitored. Then, the access frequency at which the measured performance value reaches a required value (required performance) is recorded as the limit performance. The recorded performance value is used for operating the server.
In addition, in the description disclosed in Patent Document 2, a technique for performing a test under a production environment in an intrusion prevention system (IPS) is disclosed.